


Missing Conflicts

by Teatrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bi, Bonding, Cliffhangers, Confessions, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinks, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Persons, Pining Keith (Voltron), Voltron Season 2, angry lance, black lion - Freeform, ending of season 2, hunk bakes nonstop, klance, lance is an emotional mess, lost shiro, missing shiro, nervous coran, pidge is worried, red lion - Freeform, shy shay, sympathetic keith, unsure keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrash/pseuds/Teatrash
Summary: When Shiro goes missing, it’s left up to Keith to pilot the black lion and lead the team. No surprise when Keith’s rival, Lance, is completely hell bent on not listening to him and will do just about everything to make him change his mind about taking charge. Until some things happen and they realize they have more in common than what meets the eye. But will that really be enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing season 2 of Voltron, I feel like something like this is needed. I hope you like it! Please leave comments and kudos :) let me know what you think!

 “He’s gone.”

“Where is he?”

“Where did he go?

“That’s not possible, he was just here. We was fighting with us.”

“He just disappeared.”

Everyone raced out of their lions and got to the black lion to see that the reason Shiro wasn’t answering them but because he was no longer in there. They are all staring at the empty seat where he was just minutes ago.  Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge tried reaching Shiro through their helmets but no one got a response. Allura and Coran tried to somehow locate his helmet but they couldn’t get anything, no type of connection or coordinates.

Everyone moved to the main command center, not saying anything. No one wants to speak because no one really knows what to say other than the obvious; we need to find him, and we need to get him back.

                Allura is the first to break the silence.

“Paladins, yes, we need to find Shiro, but in the meantime, there will be planets and individuals what will need help and protection. To help them, you will need to form Voltron.” Allura isn’t sure about how this will go, but something needs to happen for the sake of the universe.

“Princess, I completely agree but what do you think should be our next move?” Coran himself isn’t sure of the whole situation but believes that the princess will make the right decision.

“Well, princess, I know it must be a hard decision, so I’ll take care of it for you.” Lance says this with a smug look, and she interrupts him before he makes it worse without necessarily meaning to.

                “Lance, as much as I appreciate it, I think its best if we sleep on it. It’s been a very long and tiresome mission and we all deserve some rest. After we wormhole, we should be good for a little bit. We’ve all been through a lot. Shiro is our top priority but we won’t be able to do anything when we are drowsy and doing things half done.” Allura knows that she can’t rest and is certain that no one else can either but they all have to try.

“Allura, you know we can’t sleep unless we do something. Shiro is missing and we can’t leave it at that.” Keith pipes in and speaks for the rest of the team.

”Yeah, I mean of course were all tired but Keith’s right, we can’t sleep without trying something.” Hunk seconds what Keith said. Hunk could sleep for days but with Shiro missing, he wouldn’t sleep peacefully so what was the point. He knew he would be baking like a mad man for the next few days to calm himself.

“Under these circumstances, I think that we should at least have an idea about who would lead Voltron because like the princess said, planets and individuals will still need help and we might not be able to help them without Voltron.” Pidge gives her opinion as she stands in the middle of the circle that somehow formed. She really thinks that this may be the best idea until they find some way to contact Shiro. Unfortunately the universe won’t freeze in time until Shiro is back so for now, they have to improvise.

“That’s very true Pidge, we should be prepared. Princess, what so you think?” Coran puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She’s obviously very unsure and visually stressed which is completely unlike her usual self. This is something that she was never expecting and it seems that this really hit her hard. Coran can see that she is struggling with this decision more than the decisions with the galra or saving different planets and individuals. This hit home to her and it was painful to see the princess like this.

“Yes, Pidge is right. We need to be prepared. Someone needs to lead Voltron.” Allura knows this isn’t going to end well, but she continues.

“I’ve talked to Shiro quite a while ago about a similar situation to this and he was uncertain about his views then, so we weren’t able to come to a conclusion, but now it seems that I have no choice.” Allura looks at the faces of each paladin. Keith has a straight and concerned face which is usual. Lance has a smug and childish expression which is usual as well. Hunk and Pidge both have a look of concern and worry which isn’t very usual but normal for the situation. Coran looks worried and keeps playing with his mustache, which is something he does when he’s nervous.

“The paladin Shiro seemed to lean against has only proven themselves more worthy over time and I agree with what he said.” Allura is unsure whether to say the rest because she knows this is going to cause some chaos, mainly for one paladin.

Lance still has a smug look on his face and its only getting stronger the more Allura talks. He folds his arms and leans against a control board.

“Keith. You will take over for Shiro and lead the rest of the paladins. You will pilot the black lion.” Allura rushes this out and turns her attention to Keith. He looks a little surprised but masks it with a cool and collected expression.

“Are you sure princess?” Keith asks, although he knows that she wouldn’t make a mistake. He doesn’t dare look at Lance.

“Yes, I am positive. Shiro has told me previously that you were capable, no matter what you said and I trust him. You may be part galra but you are a full paladin of Voltron and you have the drive and skill to lead the team and lead Voltron.” Allura wasn’t sure when the whole part galra came into the picture, but after Keith basically risked his life, she realized that he is still the same and is a loyal paladin. She just hoped that she made the right decision for the sake of Voltron and Shiro.

“Oohh no. You’ve got to be kidding me! Keith? Seriously? Princess, I don’t think you’re thinking clear. Like you said, we should sleep on it. It’s been a long and stressful mission and it clearly messed with all of our heads.” Lance knows that the princess isn’t making a mistake but he isn’t going to let this go without a fight.

“Lance, I know you have your problems with this decision but this is what will benefit the team as a whole.” Allura knew this would happen but she’s sticking with her decision for everyone’s sake. Lance will come around eventually.

“Of course I have my problems with this but I just don’t agree with it. Keith isn’t ready to take Shiro’s place! He isn’t like Shiro and will lead us to fight without knowing what we are fighting against!” Lance is pacing and glaring daggers at Keith. He knows he might be overreacting but it’s not fair.

“Listen Lance, I’m not replacing Shiro, I’m just filling in for now until he find him and bring him back. I get that your upset—“Keith gets interrupted by Lance.

“No, Keith. You don’t get it. I’m going to my room for the night.” With that, Lance leaves everyone and goes to him room.

“Oh, Lance...” Allura sighs and looks at Keith to see his face a mixture of anger, confusion and distress. She also feels the hand on her shoulder give a reassuring squeeze and looks at Coran to see him give her a slight smile that says that everything is going to work itself out.

Hunk and Pidge have been quiet, knowing that Lance would make a slight scene.

“I know it was hard but it was the right decision. Lance will come to realize it eventually princess.” Hunk has sympathy in his voice and he gives her a slight smile. He knows it must have been hard to go through with that resolution, but it needed to be done.

“Yeah, don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine. It might take him a little while but he’ll realize it was the right thing for all of us, including him.” Pidge goes to where Allura is standing and puts a hand on her other shoulder and smiles brightly at her, trying to cheer her up.

“Thank you everyone. I know it will take some getting use to, but I think it will be the best alternative until we find and get Shiro back. For now, we need to get some rest. Coran and I will Wormhole and make sure the castle is secure. You all are welcome to go rest now, we’ll see you when you wake up. Sleep well paladins, we all deserve it.” Allura smiles at all of them and turns to start the wormhole process.

Keith is the first to leave without saying anything and Hunk and Pidge say their goodnights then leave.

Coran and Allura finish with the wormhole and make sure the castle is in a relatively safe area then retire to their rooms to rest.

 

Keith can’t sleep. Not after what Lance said and the way he said it.

 ‘No, Keith. You don’t get it.’ The heartbreak and sadness on Lance’s face made Keith freeze. He’s never seen Lance like that, and he hated it. He’s not afraid to admit that he’s been watching Lance and taking little pointers from his fighting and his interactions with everyone. He admires Lance. Hell, he has had a crush on him for quite some time. So seeing him with such a lost and broken look made Keith nearly break in half.

After tossing and turning in bed for what seemed like hours, he decided to do what he needed to.

Go to Lance’s room and confront him about what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want me to keep going with it, please let me know! As always, I hope you liked it and check out my other work! (:


End file.
